Their Playlist
by Hawkspirit16
Summary: Their life is just one giant playlist. A bunch of drabbles inspired by songs.
1. Cooler Than Me

Author: Hawkspirit16

Words: 269

Rating: K+

Song: Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. Not the constant praise and admiration from his peers and educators. Not the pressure from his parents whose expectations ranged from the Ivy Leagues to CEO of a company with some bimbo trophy wife popping out grandchildren. He especially couldn't take _her_.

He and every other adolescent male in the building had an attraction to _her_. Long legs, creamy white skin, pink hair she was every guy's fantasy. She was untouchable and it frustrated him. He was Sasuke Uchiha. Every girl's fantasy! Except _hers. _

It didn't make sense. He had pulled out everything in his playbook to get this girl to even acknowledge his existence. He's ignored her, hit on her, made fun of _her_, flirted with her, and basically called her every name good and bad. With no reaction or response from _her _what so ever and after months of trying to get _her _Sasuke finally came to a painful conclusion.

He approached her on last time at _her_ locker. She was looking in her mirror adjusting her designer sunglasses to fit perfectly on her face. "I give up." He leaned against the lockers next to hers and let out a defeated sigh.

She didn't answer him or even seem taken back by his presence. "I Sasuke Uchiha admit that you Sakura Haruno are cooler than me."

This made her stop. She slammed her locker and faced him raising her sunglasses. "Finally!" She chuckled. Then she took his hand and quickly scribbled on it. "Here's my address my curfew's eleven."

* * *

**Ok so I want to do a bunch of drabbles 500 words or less based on different songs. I also want to extend my idea to other writers who would like to create a drabble that I could put into this collection and create one giant playlist for Sakura and Sasuke. So if you are interested or have and idea please message me! ps Cooler Than me is my favorite song at the moment so please enjoy =)**


	2. Mirror Mirror

Author: IssaruWolf

Words: 308

Rating: K+

Song: Mirror Mirror - M2M

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of a mirror thinking about what happened between her and Sasuke last night

**Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night.**

_Sakura turned away from Sasuke, because of an argument. The next thing that Sakura heard was footsteps. She turned on her heel to see Sasuke leaving. "Sasuke-Kun, wait." Sakura started to say, but she cut herself off, as she saw it was too late. She just stared after him as he walked away. Sakura turned away from the mirror, tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. _

**Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize **

And Sakura heard a knock on the door. When she opened it the tears began to fall. Standing in her doorway was Sasuke, and he had a bundle of roses.

**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall **

**You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all **

**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie **

**To me bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.**


	3. Airplanes

Author: Hawkspirit16

Words: 431

Rating: K

Song: Airplanes - B.o.B

* * *

Sakura clasped the necklace her boyfriend had bought for her around her neck and then walked over to her mirror. Tonight was the night. Their last night together before her and Sasuke left for college. Tears welled up in her eyes thinking about it.

_Stay strong. You promised him you wouldn't cry._ She thought to herself as she fixed her running make-up. He promised her that they would stay together. Promised that they wouldn't lose touch and at the end of the semester and pick up where they left off. _Empty promises._

She knew that they wouldn't last the school year. She knew that it was healthy to move apart but all the knowledge in the world couldn't change her feelings for Sasuke. Two honks outside alerted her to the fact that the time to say goodbye had come.

Sakura opened the passenger side door and got in the car. She didn't look at him, she couldn't look at him. Sasuke didn't say anything either. As soon as she had shut the car door he speeded off to a location unknown to Sakura.

After about ten minutes of driving the car came to a stop in a field. Sasuke got out slamming the door then plopping himself down on the hood of the car. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. _I wish we could go back to freshman year. Back when we first started dating._ But their days of awkward puppy love were over.

Sakura quietly shut the car door behind her and perched herself on the end of the hood. "Look." He said quietly pointing to the sky. "A shooting star better make a wish."

Sakura snorted. He never was good at starting the conversations. "That's a plane." She giggled. "Hn." Giggling she turned and looked him in the eye for the first time that night.

His onyx orbs were looking back at her and he was genuinely smiling. He scooted his body down the car till his legs rested on either side of her body and she was resting comfortably between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

They never said it. Never said goodbye never even hinted to the fact that tonight was their last night. Instead they spent the rest of the night in each others arms pretending. Pretending that airplanes where shooting stars and that in the future all their wishes would come true.


End file.
